Akuma no yona keiyaku
by S.Dragonblack
Summary: Dos mundos distintos, pero una fuerza pronto despertara y para evitarlo demonios y humanos crearan un contrato para que eso no suceda.Es una prueba del mas fuerte gana y el mas debil se hace mas fuerte junto con su Kyoshi
1. Capitulo 1:Un mundo diferente

Akuma no yona keiyaku:

Mi primera historia que escribo espero que les guste mucho

*pequeña reverencia

Es una historia creada por mi no piensen que son de alguna serie no no no jejeje.

Comienzaaaaa!

* * *

><p>Todo comenzó en una cuidad llamada Neocross, pero esta cuidad no siempre fue así…<p>

Hace mil años existían los Kyoshi, así se les llamaban a los humanos que hacían contratos con los demonios entre todos los demonios existía uno llamado Zero.

Era un demonio muy fuerte y también demasiado ambicioso, se podía transformar en un enorme dragón de color negro con morado. Cansado de su propio mundo se dirigió al mundo humano a encontrar a una persona que hiciera que su poder aumentara y fuera invencible. Al momento que lo encontró cambio todos sus sentimientos e hizo que sacara todo el odio que tenia hacia las demás personas, cuando termino empezó a matar a las personas solo para que su poder pudiera aumentar.

Demonios salieron para unirse a Zero, sin embargo pocas personas se oponían a el para que fuera su gobernante, mataba por igual fueran demonios o humanos no le importaba solo para conseguir su propósito. Cuando al fin consiguió todo el poder que quería, no pudo controlarse el mismo su Kyoshi empezó a enloquecer y se convirtió en una estatua de piedra, cuando esto sucedió Zero no lo soporto mas se transformo en aquel dragón negro y al igual que su contratista. Los demonios aprovecharon esa oportunidad y lo sepultaron en lo más profundo de su mundo, en una cueva que evitaba que los demonios exiliados de su mundo recuperaran su poder antes de que lo dejaran en la cueva crearon una puerta de piedra con un enorme hechizo que evitaría que volviera a ser de carne y hueso junto con su Kyoshi.

En la actualidad.

-Tengo que darme prisa-Decía una chica-Volveré a llegar tarde

-Shion! Apúrate, llegaremos tarde-Decía otra chica

Shion era una chica de 18 años con cabello café largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, con ojos azules. Vestía el uniforme de la escuela la falda era de un color blanco junto con el suéter con unas ligeras rayas azules claro.

-Listo, perdona la espera Sakura-

Sakura era una chica de 18 años con el cabello largo hasta la cintura de color negro y ojos del mismo color que el cabello, al igual que Shion portaba el uniforme de la escuela. Las dos iban casi corriendo con dirección hacia la escuela, mientras a lo lejos se veía una forma de una chica de su edad después esta desapareció.

-Ellas podrían ser las descendientes de las crosses of light-sonríe la chica que observaba a las otras 2 que se dirigían rumbo a la escuela

A la salida Shion se despide de sus amigas mientras caminaba observo a un lobo de color blanco con ojos negros, a ella se le hizo muy extraño. Ella observo que este estaba herido, ella se acerco poco a poco para ayudarlo volteo hacia atrás y noto que atrás de el se acercaban varios demonios.

-Que son esas cosas?-Se preguntaba ella

-Son demonios… que ya no pueden controlar todos sus poderes-Se escucha del lobo mientras se transformaba en un humano

-Puedes hablar!-Se asombro la chica- Qui…quien en eres tu?

-Mi nombre es satoshi y soy…-En ese entonces voltea y ve a un demonio que estaba detrás de la chica


	2. Capitulo 2:Un extraño chico

**_-Puedes hablar!-Se asombro la chica- Qui…quien en eres tu?_**

**_-Mi nombre es satoshi y soy…-En ese entonces voltea y ve a un demonio que estaba detrás de la chica_**

* * *

><p>Satoshi era un chico de cabello rubio con ojos extrañamente rojos, vestía una gabardina de color negro a la altura del chamorro con estoperoles plateados, con una playera roja y unas botas negras con cinturones como decoración. El saca una dos katanas, una de cada manga con lo que parte al demonio que estaba detrás de la chica por la mitad. Los demás que estaban siguiéndolo se detuvieron y observaron la mirada del ojirojo, esto hizo que se retiraran.<p>

-Al sin se han ido…-lo decía débilmente hasta que se desmayo.

Shion se acerco un poco temerosa e intento hacer que despertara pero no dio resultados lo llevo a su casa.

Una vez en su casa, el ojirojo estaba en una cama la ojiazul estaba en la cocina preparando la cena. El chico empezó a abrir los ojos y se levanta

-Don…donde estoy?-decía mientras miraba a su alrededor

-Al fin despiertas-decía la ojiazul entrenando por la puerta-Te traje algo para que comieras-

El empezó a recordar lo que había sucedido en la calle, recordó a los demonios que lo seguía

-Ya veo con que eso fue lo que sucedió-dijo en voz baja

-Oye-Preguntaba la chica mientras le daba la comida- Que eran esas cosas que te perseguían?-

-No puedo revelarte todo solo te puedo decir que eran Yakas- Decía mientras empezaba a comer

-Yakas?-se preguntaba ella misma

-Son los demonios que sobrepasan su límite, y sus poderes están fuera de control-

-Limite?-

-A si es, cuando un demonio quiere poder ilimitado pero no es demasiado fuerte se convierte en un Yaka, pierde el control de si mismo hasta puede matar a sus seres queridos-Responde muy serio-Tengo que irme…-Dejando los trastes donde estaba la comida

El chico se levanta y va hacia la ventana, mientras la abría sintió una presencia de alguien.

-Tengo que darme prisa no queda mucho tiempo, tengo que encontrar un Kyoshi-Dijo en voz baja-pero primero lo tengo que encontrar a "El"-da un salto y desaparece entre la obscuridad

-Que le sucede ni un gracias por lo que hize por el-suspira-Pero aun asi de donde es el nunca lo he visto-se quedo pensativa

Ala mañana siguiente mientras Shion iba por las compras, paso por el mismo lugar donde había conocido aquel extraño chico-lobo.

-_Me pregunto en donde estará-se preguntaba ella misma-Espero volver a verlo_

Ella siguió su camino cuando empezó a alejarse una extraña neblina comenzó aparecer rodeando a la chica. La ojiazul se quedo paralizada

-pero… que esta sucediendo-lo decía débil mente mientras se desmayaba

Ella abrió los ojos y noto que estaba en una habitación, no había nadie absolutamente nadie, empezó a observar a su alrededor, se quedo pensando y fue cuando escucho una voz

-Tú y ella son las únicas que pueden evitar que el día del juicio llegue-

-Qui…quien eres?-pregunto la chica, observo hacia arriba y a los lados pero no había nadie- A que te refieres con el día del juicio?-

Ella observo que enfrente de ella había un demonio como los que había visto el día anterior, este empezó a caminar lentamente

-Tu…tu eres una Kyoshi verdad?-

-Ky…Kyoshi?, a que te refieres con eso- Empezó a retroceder al ver que este no se detenía

Mas demonios empezaron a aparecer alrededor de ella, todos empezaron a preguntar eso, la ojiazul se quedo paralizada al ver que eran demasiados.

-Se mi Kyoshi- se escucho entre ellos

-No! Se mío-se escucho de otro

Asi comenzaron todos la ojiazul solamente llevo sus manos a la cabeza, poniéndose de rodillas y cerro sus ojos. Todo empezó a desvanecerse, Shion solamente abrió un poco los ojos cuando observo que ya no había ninguno de los demonios el suelo desapareció y ella empezó a caer. Ella abrió los ojos y miro hacia donde estaba el techo, había una luz de color dorado rodeando a una persona.

-Tienes que despertar, o no saldrás de aquí-decía aquella persona-Cierra los ojos-

Shion cerro los ojos y escucho una voz que se le hacia muy familiar.

-Shion!...Despierta-No es para que duermas aquí

-Sa… Sakura?-empezó a abrir los ojos-Que haces aquí y… como me encontraste?-

-Me dijieron que estabas desmayada-mientras ayudaba a Shion a levantarse-asi que vine lo mas rápido que pude, ese lobo era muy extraño-

Shion abrió los ojos y voltea a ver a Sakura

* * *

><p>Siento la tardanza pero he tenido tarea,escuela y pues ya sabran jejeje<p>

Espero que les aya gustado este segundo capitulo


	3. Capitulo 3:Un misterioso Fenix

-El lobo fue muy rápido y no lo pude seguir asi que iba a dar por vencida-Suspira-Pero cuando me di media vuelta y ahí estaba el-

Shion la miro (con una cara de WTF)

-Un chico estaba muy lindo-

-Como era?,-Pregunto sabiendo que tal vez seria aquel chico ojirojo-Tenia ojos rojos?-

-No… es el chico mas lindo que he visto tenia el cabello blanco, con ojos verde esmerada-Le empezaron a brillar los ojos-Su nombre es Neil espero volverlo a ver-

El día estaba por terminar ya que el sol empezaba a ocultarse, las dos chicas se fueron hacia su casa, Shion se despidió de Sakura y siguió su camino hacia su casa. La ojiazul camino mientras pensaba mucho en lo que había soñado, y lo que decían aquellos demonios.

-Que será un Kyoshi-Se detuvo un momento-Tal vez el sepa de esto-

Siguió caminando cuando casi llegaba a su casa noto que había un lobo blanco sentado en la puerta principal, ella corrió y conforme se acercaba noto que era el lobo que había visto cuando conoció aquel rubio del otro día.

-Como fue que recordaste el lugar en donde vivo?-Decía mientras observaba que tenia sangre en una de sus patas-Que te sucedió?-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, además no me duele mucho-Un pequeño rugido salió de su estomago-Y me preguntaba… que si podrías…-Un poco sonrojado

-Quieres que te cure? Y te de de comer?-Responde con una sonrisa

-Acepto la comida, lo de la herida déjalo asi como esta-

-Esta bien, entra-Decía mientras abría la puerta

Ella se dirigió a la cocina mientras que Satoshi se dirigió ala sala y se sentó en el sillón, el se transformo en humano y noto que su herida estaba peor de lo que pensaba ya que estaba cerca de su tobillo, el empezó a observar a su alrededor y quedo observando una foto que había en una pequeña mesa alado del sillón.

-Siento la espera, ya esta lista la cena asi que puedes…-

Antes de que pudiera terminar noto que empezaba a guardar sus katanas en sus mangas, el chico se dirigió a sentarse en el comedor. Había un gran silencio entre los dos

-Otro por favor-Decía el ojirojo mientras extendía su brazo con el tazón hacia la chica

-Puedo preguntarte algo?-Decía mientras colocaba arroz en el tazón del chico

-Te lo debo por haberme invitado a comer-Recibiendo el tazón con arroz y siguió comiendo

-Que es… un Kyoshi?-Pregunto seriamente

El chico dejo de comer y la observo a los ojos, suspiro y su mirada cambio

-En donde oíste hablar de ellos?-Sus ojos cambiaron de rojo a un color morado

-No se como explicarlo, era un lugar muy extraño y en el había muchos demonios como los que te perseguían, entre ahí cuando una extraña neblina me rodeo, todo se veía borroso-Respondió mientras bajaba la mirada

Satoshi solamente abrió los ojos cuando escucho eso

-Entonces es verdad… el hechizo se esta rompiendo-Dijo en voz baja y a la vez enfadado-Los Kyoshi son…-

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar se escucho una explosión afuera de la casa de la chica.

-Que fue eso?-Pregunta un poco asustada

-Maldición los Yakas me encontraron, tengo que destruirlos-Saca sus dos katanas-Te responderé cuando termine-

Salió por la puerta, noto que su oponente tenía un Kyoshi, pero en los ojos de aquella chica que estaba con el Yaka en sus ojos no tenían brillo.

-No puede ser… maldición!-Corrió hacia el con enojo

-JAJAJAJA… ASI ES MI PODER AUMENTA GRACIAS A ELLA-Relamiéndose los labios-Su alma será mía ya casi ha perdido su control de ella misma-

-No lo permitiré!, solo eres un demonio sediento de sangre y de poder-Provocando al Yaka

Satoshi salto hacia el, apuntando sus Katanas hacia el demonio. Antes de que el llegara un aura color negro con color vino rodeo a su objetivo, Repeliendo a aquel ojirojo. El demonio se empezó a transformarse en un dragón de color verde, con un verde mas fuerte en la parte de su pecho, Satoshi escuchó un murmuro que provenía de la Kyoshi.

-Por favor… ayudame-Empezo a llorar sangre-Te lo ruego

Shion observaba ese momento por su ventana estaba paralizada al ver a aquella chica, no sabia que hacer o como ayudar, salió de su casa y se quedo en la puerta. Un sonido se escucho en el cielo al igual que una figura, la figura misteriosa se lanzo hacia el Yaka.

-Parece que te encontré a tiempo Satoshi-Decía la sombra misteriosa que era un ave

-Es… un fénix?-Se pregunto Shion-Creí que no existían

Era un Fénix de color azul con amarillo, sus ojos eran de un color muy negro

-Jejeje… Cuanto tiempo ha pasado no lo crees… Satoshi?-Responde el fénix, con seriedad y sarcasmo

-Si y tu sigues siendo un crio-Respondió Satoshi

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les guste el capitulo tal vez me tarde mas en los otros capitulos ya que pronto entrare a la escuela <strong>_

_**jejejeje... **_


End file.
